A Thousand Years
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: Jackie gazed up at Aster with unsure eyes, but he only smiled gently. "Don't be afraid," Aster whispered, running a thumb across the bruise on her cheek caused by her father. She smiled back, never noticing the vine that crawled from beneath the male's feet, curling around a pink flower... Human&Spirit Bunny/Fem! Jack. Modern times. WARNINGS: Abuse and cursing and blood!
1. Chapter 1

_Awaken_

**Hope you all like and review!**

* * *

_Ah don't rememba 'ow Ah died, or if Ah even did die? _

A male laid in the middle of the forest, shirtless revealing his toned, muscular torso and toned skin, and his raven colored hair shot forward in jags, Slowly, green emerald eyes cracked open, gazing tiredly up at the moon that hung like a light bulb for all creatures. _All that Ah know is that mah name is E. Aster Bunnymund. Well- at least that's wha' the moon told meh..._

He smiled slightly, feeling comforted by its warm, guiding light. _But 'ow in the 'ell did Ah end up 'ere? _Gazing around at his surroundings in wonder, Aster noticed a dim light through the pine trees and squinted his eyes. It looked to be a light that probably led to a small town or city. Either ways, he took his chances and walked through the trees, feeling the branches brush and tickle his bare skin. Once the clearing was easy to see, he found that he was most certainly correct.

_'Welcome to Burgess,'_ a big green sign read with bold white words. The young man stumbled out onto the street like a stressed baby deer with no mother, and suddenly felt an overwhelming wave overcome him. Before he knew it, he collapsed in the middle of the road. Eyes dropping slowly, he could see two headlights of a car coming his way, but could not even move. The last thing he knew was darkness.

_Damn..._

* * *

Green emeralds cracked open once more, to see a blurry vision of a blue wall designed with snowflakes and white swirls, and a open fire place. He blinked twice, a little faster, to lose the blur in his eyes till all seemed crystal clear. "Mah God," he groaned, sitting up, only to receive a sharp pain in his head. "Ah!" he hissed, cradling his forehead.

"I wouldn't do that, sir," a meek, soft feminine voice, barely a whisper spoke.

Aster shot his head to the right, to see a young girl sitting feet away on a chair; the shadows swept over her figure so that all he could see were dim ocean blue eyes and white flowing hair. "Um~... Who are yew?" he asked. There was a silence for a second before the girl responded, "I'm not sure if I can trust you enough to tell you my name."

"Well, Ah don't know why ya had the trust to pick meh from the street," Aster shot back.

"What else was I supposed to do? Let someone else run you over?"

"..."

"Exactly."

Suddenly, the chair moved back as she stood on her feet and walked out the shadows. Aster expected her to be unfortunate looking, but what he got was the complete opposite. Her skin was a pale, yet milky color, and her hair was a flow of white. She looked... Beautiful. Aster's eyes just couldn't seem to stay in place as they wondered down to her chest._ What am Ah doin'?! _

"Hey! Hotshot, my face is up here," the young girl said, knocking Aster out of his daze.

He looked up to see Jack with a awkward look as if she was asking, 'What the hell where yo looking at?' He blushed a deep red, having loss for words. Jackie shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "Whatever, hey , are you thirsty?" she asked in a rude tone. Aster did feel parched and nodded. The white haired woman walked to a table beside the bed and grabbed a cup of water.

Stepping back a few steps, she reached her arm out as far as t could go, handing Aster the glass. The young man didn't know why she was so insecure at the moment. She probably liked space.

The Aussie took gulps of the cool refreshing water and set it back down on the drawer, noticing the cautious in the others eyes. "Mah name is Aster by the way. Jus' thought ya might want ta know," he exclaimed, "can Ah at least have yer name? Ah promise Ahm safe." The girl stared as if she was trying to read his mind, and after moments of silence, she made a gruff noise and ran a hand through her hair.

"My name is Jackie Overland Frost."

_Jackie? Hm, that name sounds... Amazing, _Aster thought to himself. "Oh. Um, Jackie, may I know where Ah am?" he asked. "You're at my place," she replied. Aster nodded in understanding and stood off the bed. To this, Jack grew alerted and slowly reached for a nearby stick that leaned against the wall. Aster held up his hands to show no harm and reached beside her to click on the lamp.

"Easy there. Ah won't hurt ya."

"How do I know that?"

"Because Ah promise. You basically save meh so Ah have no right ta harm ya."

Jackie's muscles relaxed a bit and she barely lowered the stick. "Good. Now do ya trust meh?" Aster asked. Jack furrowed her eyebrows. "Not much. Barely." Suddenly, Aster spotted a spider crawling to her side and his eyes went wide. A black widow. "Uh... Jackie," he said shakily.

"No! I'm not putting the stick down!"

"No, but Jackie!"

"No!"

The spider crept closer till it was inches away from brushing against her hood. Aster, afraid for her to be poisoned, took action. He stepped in to kill it, but Jackie took it as if he was trying to kill her instead. Her breath hitched and immediately, she raised the stick up and smacked it at the back of Aster's head. The Aussie immediately dropped down like a bag of potatoes.

_"Damn," _Aster groaned, before shutting his eyes, allowing darkness to consume his sight.

* * *

**May I continue? REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

_It's too complicated to tell  
_

**You guys never fail me! I love you all so much!  
**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

Green emeralds open once again for the third time, but this time they knew where they were. Aster sat up with a groan, rubbing the knot on his noggin. "God..." He hazily looked around the room until he could see Jack at the foot of the bed with arms folded, the stick in one hand. "What... The hell... Was Tha' fer?!" the Aussie demanded. Jack shrugged.

"I warned you that if you tried to harass me I was gonna help you use your head."

"Ferst of all, you didn't tell meh shit, second, Ah was tryin' ta keep a spider from killin' ya! And right now, Ahm havin' second thought abou' tha'"

Aster then felt that one arm was in the air and tried to place it down, only to figure out that he couldn't. "Huh?!" He glanced up to see that his hand was duck tape to the wooden pole of the the headboard. "What the 'ell is this?!" Jack looked at him with a grin, like she was working on her poker face. "Just making sure that you don't do something very stupid," she said.

_She may be a beaut, but she is INSANE!... Or insecure. _

"Listen, Ah think we got off on the wrong foot, Shelia. Ah jus' woke up in the middle of a forest and then Ah passed out, you found meh, and now I'm here. Ah don't even know why I woke up there or 'ow Ah even got there. But Ah need ta find answers." Jackie raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Hm? You do seem to have a good point. I guess I can let you go... But there is one problem," she struggled out.

"What's that?"

_"Jackie? You awake?!" _a gruff voice called from outside. Jackie jumped up. "Oh shoot! Son of a biscuit. Aster, I gotta hide you," she hissed. Quickly, she ran over to the Aussie and reached over with scissors... Her breasts in Aster's face. Immediately, Aster's face went a deep, deep red and he tried pulling away. "Uh, Jackie," he spoke like slush. Jackie gazed down t him with confused eyes. She didn't even notice what the wrong was. "What?," she whispered.

Aster tried to force out the words, but all that came out were slurs. Rolling her eyes, Jackie went back to trying to cut the tape; her movements caused her breasts to shake a little. _God, I never thought I would ever be in this position, _Aster thought, purely stunned. His eyes just couldn't move from their attractions. Finally, after nerve shaking, and heart racing moments, Jackie finally cut Aster free and moved way.

While her back was turned, Aster turned around and fanned himself with his hand, praying: _God, forgive me! But that was amazing! _"Okay," Jackie said, grabbing Aster by the wrist and pulling him towards the closet. "Um, what are ya doin'?" Jackie pushed him inside and took a deep breath, secretly grabbing the stick. "Sorry," she squeaked.

Before Aster could think, she again, thwacked him in the head; he went slumped on the closet floor, his back leaning against the wall.

* * *

Jackie quickly ran downstairs to see man with messy short-shaved hair, wearing a grey muscle shirt and dirty pants, and had tattoos curling around his arms. In his hand, a shot of whiskey settled. "What took you~so long," he grumbled, a slur in his voice. Jck stood a distance away, shuffleing her feet. She didn't dare herself to meet his gaze.

"I was getting dressed, Jason," she replied.

:What? So are your needs much better than mine? After I stay here and watch your ass?," Json growled, taking a drink from his cup. Jackie closed her eyes, remaining silent. _Crash! _The glass swung over her head, missing her hair by an inch and crashing to the wall. Fer shocked up the girl's spine, but all she had time to do was yelp when a hand connected with her face.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, _bitch!," _her father roared. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Jackie whimpered, shielding her arms above her self. Jason then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. He yanked her inches from his face to where she could smell the alcohol in his breath. "You don't want to repeat the events from last time do you, Jakie sweetie?" he crooned, rubbing his thumb over the new formed bruise on at the corner of her eye.

Jack shivered at the thought and could still feel his touches on her legs and other parts. "No..." she whispered shakily. Jason shook her by the hair, causing her to muffle a scream. "Say that you never want to leave me," he demanded. "I never want to leave you," Jackie said barely a whisper. "Say it again."

"I never want to leave you," Jackie said a little louder.

"Again."

"I never want to leave you," she finally said clearly.

Jason grinned and pulled her to rub his nose against her neck. Tears dared to leak down Jackie's face as she felt his sinning breath on her skin. "Get to your room," Jason crooned, releasing her. Jackie didn't need to be told twice. With choked sob, she darted beck upstairs and into her room.

Once she knew she was safe, she walked back to the closet door and peeked through the keyhole to see that Aster was still unconscious, and opened the closet. "Aster?" she called. "Hm?," Aster moaned, not fully awoken.

"Aster."

"Hmm... Five more minutes. Look at the bunnies mum."

"Aster!"

"SEA MONKEY TOOK MAH MONEY!"

Jackie was startled by his outburst, but shook it off quickly. "Hey, you can come out now," she said gently for the first time. Aster looked at her with uncertainty. "Yew won't hit meh, will ya?" Jackie shook her head sadly and turned back to her bed. With a choke gasp she flopped down and began crying. 'No. I actually want to kill me," she croaked.'

Aster grew concern and stumbled out the closet. "Oi, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just kill me already."

"Jackie, Ahm not gonna kill yew."

Aster sat a distance away from Jack- near the edge just in case she won't hit him or something- and watched her cry with sympathy. "Ya got somethin' ta tell meh?" Jackie shook her head, never moving her hands from her face. "Come on, spit it out," Aster pushed.

"It's complicated," Jackie whispered.

"Hey, yew don' think meh wakin' in the forest was complicated?"

Jack peeked from one eye and slowly, she removed her hands, revealing the bruise near her eye. Seeing this, Aster grew even more concerned. "Wha' happened?!"

"..."

"Jackie... Did someone... Hit yew?"

Jackie remained silent, then gave away and nodded. "Y-Yeah," she shakily breathed out. Rage grew inside of the other and he heaved a breath before standing up. "Where the 'ell is 'e?!-"

"No, Aster!-"

"No, you are leavin' do you understand meh?!"

"Aster, I can't leave," Jackie confessed. Aster stiffened. "And why the 'ell not, Jackie this man has no right to hit you," he exclaimed. "That man is my father," Jackie said. Aster went silent "Yer father... Did this to ya? Jackie, why would 'e hurt ya?"

"I can't explain it clearly-"

_Tap_

The two glanced at the balcony window from where the tap came. _Tap. _This time, they could see a small pebble hit the window and flying back. Aster had no idea who was the cause for this, but Jackie on the other hand, made a irritated groan. "Who is it?" Aster asked. Jackie looked at him with unamused eyes. "Mason... My ex-boyfriend," she muttered. Aster's eyebrows raised and he folded his arms.

_This is getting interesting._

* * *

**HA! You didn't see that coming... I think? I just wanted to twist your nerves. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_ One step closer  
_

**_Sorry, this should help! _**

Disclaimer~

* * *

Jackie walked to her balcony and gazed down to see a young man with blonde hair, dark green eyes, and wore a black leather jacket, and blue jeans. Aster had to admit that he wasn't bad looking as he thought. Jackie on the other hand, showed no amusement to his features. In fact, she looked pretty angered to see them. _So this was the Mason boy she's mad at?, _Aster thought.

"Jackie! I came to explain myself about last Saturday, since you didn't give me the chance to," Mason spoke.

Jackie didn't seem interested and hugged her jacket around herself to be a little more protected against the winter chill. "I'm listening, but whatever you say doesn't change the fact that I saw you _devouring _Ashley Willson's mouth- what, is tht another way you guys say _hello?_" she muttered.

_This is getting good, _Aster thought playfully.

"She kissed me first, Jackie-pie," Mason defended. "_Jackie-pie?__" _Aster snorted, completely histerical by the sweet name given to the girl that could kill him with a glare. "Oh shutup," Jackie whispered over her shoulder. She then looked back down at Mason with a 'are you serious?' smirk.

"She kissed you first? _Yaaawn! _That is such a cliche excuse, even for you to use. Either ways, I think it was _not _nice talking to you, so I'm just gonna go," she said.

She turned to see a stunned Aster, drooling over her direct sarcasm of breaking up. It made her more... Attractive. "Wow," he whispered. Jackie gave him a wink and looked back at Mason. "Bye-bye, _Masoneroni," _she hissed. Mason's eyes widened along with his mouth. "I told you to never call me by that name!" he complained, stomping his foot on the ground, which made Aster shake his head in shame for the young man. "Why is it tha' the men are the drama queens?" he whispered.

"Jackie, please babe I'm sorry," Mason said with a plead.

Jackie began to walk away. "Bye, Mason," she groaned.

"Jackie, I'm not leaving until you accept me back."

Aster rolled his eyes. _This guy is acting like s four year old!_ With a frustrated face, he pushed past the curious Jackie and looked down at Mason with a stern glare. "Oi! Ah think the Shelia said ta leave 'er alone buddy, so rack off!" he yelled...

He was surprised to see that Mason didn't even flinch or respond. Aster took that he was ignoring him and yelled for him to rack off again. Same results. _Okay, this is creepy! _

Jackie grew concerned and walked beside Aster, both looking at each other in question. "What are you looking at?" Mason asked below. Jackie looked at him in confusion and pointed her thumb to the Aussie. "You don't see him?" she asked. Mason raised an eyebrow. "See who? Jackie, no one is there?"

Aster began taking gasps of air in a sudden shock by the statement. "Aster, calm down," Jackie said sternly, yet in a fearful tone. Mason, seeing this, thought she was probably insane and walked away very slowly, thinking he should try to convince Jackie back some other time. "'E can't see meh! 'E can't see meh!"

"Aster easy!"

Aster grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her several times. "Why can't 'e see meh!" he yelled. Jackie looked straight into his emerald greens and squinted her own eyes in a sort of confusion. "I see you?" she whispered.

Aster's expression softened and he relaxed, releasing her shoulders. "This has um... Been a weird mornin' aye?" he chuckled. Jackie snorted. "Yeah. Hey... Thanks for standing up for me even though he didn't see you that is," she said. Aster rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a heat run to his face. "Uh, no problem, Ah mean... Ya don't deserve a drama king like tha' blowa," he replied with a cheeky smile. Jackie smiled back.

"You can say that again- and I'm supposed to complain."

Both bursted into laughter and once they were done, they went back inside and sat quietly on Jackie's bed, talking about things they been through; Aster, who only remember how he woke up in the mist of no where, could only tell her so much. Jackie was the one who actually had a life story.

Her mom and little sister died when the car drove into a frozen lake, and after three months her father became abusive since he used to beat her mother as well. Her whole childhood has been hell.

Aster looked away before Jackie could notice a tear that slipped down his face. Jackie had a tear slip past her eye as well and strangely, it began to snow. The two looked outside in wonder and then back at each other. "That's odd," she breathed out.

"Yeah? Very odd."

After a few more minutes of talking, Jackie had gotten a sleepy feeling and decided to lay back. Aster at first hesitated cuz he felt tired himself. Jackie, seeing this, offered him to lay inches next to her so the Aussie did. There, they laid till sunset, Aster once asking if he should put on a shirt, but Jackie...

Said "no" and snuggled her head onto his firm broad chest.

"You're warm," she crooned blissfully. The other chuckled shyly and slowly moved to get more comfortable. The rest of the day, they just stayed like that; Jackie soonly closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat as it created a metronome of lively thumps to her ear. Two hours later, she had finally fallen to slumbers hold, but Aster stayed awake to just stared down at hear peaceful face. She looked less dangerous when she was asleep. She looked like an angel.

Maybe she was.

As not expected, the young man found his eyes slowly lowering and lowering till they closed. His mind drifted into sleep, but the thing was... He didn't want to go to sleep.

But he did.

Minutes after they had fell into a deep sleep, a strand of golden- what seemed to be sand- swirled above both heads and formed pictures. Aster's had two figures, a boy and a girl dancing gracefully together on ice. It was Jackie and him. Jackie had a different one. It was her flying over the gold clouds, holding a certain Aussie as they soared. The two dreamers smiled in their sleep, Jackie snuggling a bit more on Aster's chest.

Suddenly, a dark figure of a black haired boy, the age of Aster, arose from underneath their beds. "Aww, it always disgusts me to see two lovebirds together in one bed," the grey skinned boy crooned. His yellow dim catlike eyes landed on Jackie, and immediately widened a bit in amazement by her beauty. "Oh and look at her!" he chirped in a whisper. Traveling by shadow till he was now at Jackie's side, he pricked gently at her dream then stood straight. "Isn't she just so precious. Oh, that little bruise is ruining her reflection. You picked a good one, man. She's so full of hope and wonder... I think she would look even more beautiful if she had one more thing... A touch of _fear_." With a poke at the golden sand, Jackie's dreamed turned black. The fun image of her and Aster flying turned into a nightmare with Aster falling from her hands and a silent scream of 'Aster!' coming from her dream figures mouth as black hands gripped her from no where.

Pitch smiled as the girl's face scrunched in her sleep and small whimpers escape her soft lips. Her nightmare suddenly formed into a small black horse like Pitch intended it to, but this one surprised him... This one had small frost designs on its gritty surface which reflected perfectly off the moonlight peeking through the window.

"Why, this is very interesting."

Pitch looked at Aster's dream and shrugged. "I will let you keep dreaming pretty boy... Because that's the closest you'll get to having..."

Pitch ran his slender fingers gently through Jackie's hair. "My queen..."

With a cackle, the shadow teen disappeared with the nightmare, leaving Jackie whimpering in her sleep.

* * *

**Do you guys LOVE the teen Pitch idea? The Mason idea? The nightmare?! REVIEW for inspiration! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Colors and Promises_

**_Nice to get back to you guys, and as you know, those who are reading and have become a fan of my story "Little Prince" I just want to let you know that I have updated the tenth chapter not too long ago. If you have read it I just want to say thank you and I LOVE YOU ALL! Whoo I am so relieved to see you guys still keeping patience with me. I'll try to update and finish my stories as well as I can, so you guys take a seat and enjoy!_**

**_WARNING: Explicit language and blood! _**

* * *

Jackie awoke with a strangled gasp from her sudden nightmare and grasped onto the closest thing her hand could grab, which happened to be really smooth, and... really firm and... really meaty like muscle. Curiosity, other than utter fear consumed her and she could not help but to give the cushiony thing a squeeze or two.

The effect of doing this was the plush object flex; stiffen into what she could relate to as a rock. Odd?

It was warm too...

"Sheila, what in 'ell are ya doing ta me?"

Jackie shot her head up to see none other than Aster looking down at her. His face was priceless; he was beat red and his green eyes were nearly shooting out of his sockets. He was also sweating?

Jackie followed her gaze to her hand.

She could see why Aster was reacting... obliterated. Her milky white skin turned to a deep red and her heart skipped beats per second. She now understood what the 'cushiony' thing was.

There in her hand was one of Aster's... um... err...

Jackie cleared her throat and stared back to Aster with her best blank looks to hide her humiliation. "Nice man boobs," she exclaimed plainly. Aster's face flooded itself with heat and with a small squeak he would never admit to anyone not himself, Aster scrambled from the bed and onto the floor, creating a loud 'thud.'

"Alright, ah fall asleep next to ya and ready yer try'na harass me!" he exclaimed.

Jackie shrugged, her embarrassment completely gone and replaced by amusement. "It's not technically called 'harassment' if you _liked _it, Aster," she defended, then, suddenly, her face went flat and her eyes widened, "Oh... my... Spock.."

Aster frowned, folding his arms. "What?" He had no idea what was going on with her all of a sudden. Maybe he came in too strong? With what? She was the one squeezing his... pecks. Jackie remained silent, and then started trembling.

Aster grew worried. "Mate, what's gotten in to ya?"

Taking a shaky breath, Jackie stood off the bed and back into the wall, pointing her hand up above Aster's head. "Uhh, y-you..."

Aster leaned closer, "Ah what? Yes? Come on, spit it out, ya drango."

Jackie stalked over to Aster, grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and spun him around to her body mirror. Aster was shocked by what he saw and screamed. "OH MAH GOD!" he cried, gripping his head cautiously until his hands met around two fluffy, blue tipped...

_"You have ears- rabbit ears!" _Jackie cried frantically, pointing to the young man's head. Aster glared at her, still gripping onto the ears. "_Yeah, no shit, Shelia!" _

Jackie made a small scare dance by jumping rapidly on her toes and running in a small circle. "_Oh God- oh Christ- oh FUCK, you have rabbit ears- or bunny ears- or whatever the hell they are!" _

_"Ah see that, thank you very much!" _

_"That's so freggin weird!" _

_"Yer not helpin'!" _

Aster tried to tug the new attachments on, only to whimper for it brought _extreme _pain. Letting go, he ran his hands frantically down the sides of his head, looking for something... That was not there! He looked at Jackie with wide terror eyes. "Mah ears! They're gone!" he cried. Jackie gasped and stepped closer, feeling the side of his head as well. All she felt was skin and she recoiled with a loud shriek of, "EWWWWW! That's so weird!" Aster whimper. This cannot be happening!

"What the 'ell is happening to me?!"

Jackie wavered her hands. "How the hell should I know?! M-Maybe you are, um, turning into so hybrid, like in Underworld!"

"What the fuck is that?!"

"I donno! I watch too much movies man, I never heard of some guy growing ears on his head!"

Aster gripped the ears again, then turned his back from Jackie and looked into the mirror again. It looked.. Weird- Jackie was right. But on him, it kinda felt... Natural? Oh, who cares, he's growing damn rabbit ears on his head, next thing he might grow a...

"Holy... Holy Unicorn!" Jackie cried again. Aster used the mirror to see her behind staring at... Aster beamed red and swished around with a backwards leap. "Why the 'ell are ya lookin' at mah arse?!" he growled. Jackie was flustered. But instead of being horrified... She was _giggling _madly? Aster frowned. "Listen, mate, I ain't in the mood fer jokes, so ya better-"

"_Bwahahahahaha!" _Jackie rolled onto her bed, drowning in mad laughter as she held her stomach, only making Aster fume. Automatically, he cautiously reached to his behind to find out what she was laughing about. "What are you..."

Wait... Again, there was that fluffy feeling... Wear his ass would be... And...

Slowly, Aster looked over his shoulder to the mirror...

What he saw was a small point bobbed white thingy on his rear. Fear swelled inside him and just to make sure he wasn't being fooled...

Oh my God, it wiggled!

He screamed.

* * *

After they were able to calm down, Jackie and Aster sat shocked on the bed- well, Jackie was already soothing down by staring at the new parts of her fellow spirit friend. Curiously, Jackie crawled to her knees and gripped the tip of the ears. "Does this feel weird?" she murmured. Aster felt his body twitch in reaction to her touch and he swatted her hand away. "Don't touch it! It does! It feels..."

Jackie smirked. "Good?" she asked, this time, scratching the back of the smooth ear.

_Thu-thump! _

Aster's eyes widened in shock. He just did not... He and Jackie's gazes traveled to the floor, wear his feet were... Where the noise had came from. Jackie raised an eyebrow and scratched the ear again.

_Thu-thump! _

They saw it! She saw it! She gasped and beamed at Aster with a teasing gaze. "Awwww! Was dat your widdle foot, Thumper?" she cooed, scratching his ear. Aster was beyond horrified to see that his foot reacted to it; rapidly it thumped against the floor. He couldn't stop it! Aster jumped from the bed. "Stop!"

Jackie bursted into more giggles, falling back on the bed. "Oh my- this is too good!" she chuckled breathlessly, wiping a tear from her eye. Aster folded his arms stubbornly. "Easy fer you to say. When a tail grows outta yer crack, then we shall see who will be laughin', mate," he exclaimed. Jackie made a pout, sticking her bottom lip out and bashing her eyelashes, 'Aw, I'm sorry, Bun-Bun, you're just so adorable!"

Aster frowned deeper (not only by the weird nick name she gave him) staring at the girl before an idea locked in his mind. He grinned and slowly stepped towards the bed. Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Aster~ what are you thinking?" Jackie said slowly, cautiously. Aster only gave her a sweet smile before placing both hands at the edge of the bed, making Jackie quiver a bit.

Little did he know how scared she was right now. Jackie felt her heart race faster and louder... No... No not Aster too... Not her only friend that understood her... No no no no...

Then, just as she was about to kick and scream, Aster clutched onto the bedspread and lifted it roughly into the air, causing the girl to squeak and her light body to roll off and land on the ground with a thud noise. Jackie laid there shocked for a moment, hearing Aster's booming laughter bounce off the walls. Relief washed over her like a flood that she couldn't help but chuckling to herself. And yet she thought... Nah, Aster wouldn't...

"Serves ya right, Snowflake!" Aster boomed victoriously. Jackie poked from the floor, giving Aster a sarcastic but amused filled laugh, "Harhar, laugh it out, _Bunny," _she snarked back. Aster's victory smile faded at the newer nickname, which made him frown. "Oh, really? Bunny?"

"_Oh really? Snowflake?" _Jackie mocked, trying to use Aster's accent. Bunny folded his arms, "Ah don't sound like that," he muttered. Jackie smirked. "Yeah ya do."

"No Ah don't. "

"Yes you do, stop denying it."

"Ahm not denying anythin'."

"You are just now!"

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

_"Jackie!... Jackie what the hell are you screaming about?!" _

Both froze by the loud, dark voice from outside the room. Aster could see Jackie's face pale within colors and a wave of concern grew over him. Her father... "Oh no," Jackie whispered shakingly, "I forgot he's off work today!"

Aster stepped over to her and held onto her shoulders, gazing down at her comfortingly. "Jack, ya can't go down there," he said, almost pleading. Jackie sighed sadly, rubbing her arms. "I have to, Bunny- I mean Aster! I just... I have no choice," she whispered. "No!" Aster growled, gripping her shoulders more tightly. Jackie flinched by the action, luckily Aster immediately detected it and sighed, softening his hold.

Hesitantly, he pressed his forehead to hers. Jackie just tensed a bit. Too close... So close... He shouldn't be this close! But she didn't recoil and pull away with frightened gestures. She didn't pplea, kick or scream like she thought she would. Instead... She leaned more into the touch, drifting her eyes close. Aster's aroma made her feel safe.

Not tainted... Not fearful... Not concerned... Not... Not dirty.

No it made her feel safe... Relaxed... Brave... And... Pure.

"Jack," Aster breathed, "Ah can't have you go down there with that man, then come back up ta me with another bruise on yer cheek... Jackie, yer too damn beautiful for that, whether that bastard sees it or not... Ahm not gonna let him touch you like that if ah can help it..."

His hand's ran down to her arms and they squeezed... But it wasn't possessive or sinister... It was reassuring and caring... Jackie felt relaxed and more secure...

"Ahm not... Ah can't, mate," Aster whispered with a heartbroken voice, "what if ya don't come back up those stairs again?... What if Ah..." He couldn't finish. Jackie felt a tear run down her face, followed by another. This guy... This guy she barely met, actually cared for her... And not in some sick sexual way, like her drunk of a father, but in a more... It was like Aster...

No.

Jackie sniffles and gently pulled away Aster's hands. She could just tell the young man was becoming more heartbroken. He should be. Jackie knew she was someone not to be loved... Never in a thousand years...

"Aster," she began, reaching and grabbing Aster's warm hand, "I'm... I-"

_"What the hell are you doin- don't you hear me callin you, girl?!" _

Aster swished around to see the man, Jackie's father, standing at the door way with a board in his hand. Immediately, Aster's eyes flared. This... _sick fuck _dared thought about touching Jackie with this? What on earth dragged this man from hell? To do this to his own _daughter?! _Someone he was supposed to protect from men like him! Someone he should teach right from wrong, and not in a damn twisted way. This was supposed to be his heart... His gem of the sea. His pearl of the oceans!

Jackie trembled and back away with her hands held defensively in front of her body. "J-Jason I-I-I could- I'm s-sorry!" she whimpered. Aster frowned. So Jason? Well this Jason doesn't deserve a damn name either.

Jason chuckled darkly, rubbing his finger over the board. "You know, Jackie, sweety... That maybe if you could learn to be a good little _bitch _for me... Then maybe the world wouldn't hate you so much. Maybe everyone wouldn't grow so damn tired and leave you. That maybe if you had been a good little bitch and have got in that car instead of your mother or sister, you wouldn't be going through this. We would all be in peace for damn sakes," he growled.

Aster fumed and looked behind. Jackie was already in a sobbing mess, whispering something as if she were speaking a prayer. This damn man was trying to ruin her light.

At the corner of his eye, Aster could see Jason stalking forward with a twisted look on his face. Something you would see on a murder's- a monster's face... Perhaps that is exactly what he is. Aster snarled, showing his teeth.

No... This man will never touch Jackie again. Aster will not let him. "Leave 'er alone," he growled, stepping directly in front of Jason. His fists clenched and unclenched till they turned white and his muscles tensed. His emeralds glowed brighter by every second his anger inclined.

Sadly, Jason went right through him. Aster was beyond shock. He went right through him, as if he were some ghost...

Shaking his head- for there was time to freak out later- Aster ran backwards till he was in front of Jason again. "Leave. Her. Alone," he growled, sounding a little more... Animalistic this time. He felt something surging through his veins, but it had yet to burst out. Jason went through Aster again.

Aster heaved breaths, unable to hide his anger and frustration as he gazed behind. Jason was already in front of Jackie, who was whimpering louder in fear and curled into a small ball. She was still whispering inaudible words as she trembled, trying to sink into the wall and leave the world to hide. Aster grew more fury. Jackie... Jackie... He had to save Jackie... Jackie!

He had to save her smile! Her laugh! Her beauty! The sparkle in her eyes! The sparkle on her teeth!... Her light!

Then, Aster felt something fully arise in his palms. He hardly noticed his eyes were now a neon green and GLOWING. His fists were white and... Vines with _thorns _curled around his feet and legs, yet he hardly felt a thing. He watched as Jason brought the board high in the air, ready to swing it down...

On Jackie...

**_"Ah said leave 'er ALONE!" _**Aster roared, slamming one foot down on the floor. Immediately, the floor began to rumble and shake beneath them. Jason stopped his action, both he and Jackie in confusion. Jason looked around frantically, but Jackie looked instantly to Aster; her vision red and blurry, but she could see that Aster was standing in a crouching position, fists clenched, eyes _glowing _, and... She gasped.

Vnes with thorns were around his legs. "Oh shit," she whispered. Aster looked... He looked furious. Terrorizing...

Suddenly, she heard a crack of the floor and gazed down to where her dad is standing. Thick vines with thorns shot out the floor boards and wrap _tightly _around Jason's legs, earning a roar of pain from the man as the thorns dug into his flesh. His pant legs were instantly tainted with a dark redish brown color that began pooling at his feet. The vines laced around his thight and just below his waist, and- _ouch, _that would need some medical attention. Jackie was relieved to know _that _would be out of order for a while. Jason roared in agony, trying to thrash out the vines, which only made it worsen. The thorns dug more deeply, creating two inch gashes or so.

Aster blinked from his gaze and was shocked to see the sight in front of him. Did he do that?...

He looked at Jackie, relieved to see she only had that one bruise from yesterday and not a battered complexion. He regained his focused back on Jason. Serves the bastard right.

He had an idea. Wait...

Aster ran up to Jackie, "Jackie!"

Jackie quickly embraced him, "Aster! How the hell- what did you do?!" she cried over Jason's screams. Aster smiled goofily and shook his head. He was actually happy he did this to Jason. He deserved it!

"I donno, mate- but we gotta go."

"What?! Bunny, I can't leave!"

"Please! Jackie listen," Aster gripped her arms and pulled her close so they were eye-to-eye, "ya don't have ta live like this anymore... Ah will take care of ya, Ah promise I will not let anything happen to ya, mate. I won't let no other man touch ya or put ya through shit eva and that's a _promise. _Come with me, Jack, free yerself!"

Jackie stared at him for a moment, then back at her dad, who glared at her, looking paler than she was. _"What are you doing?! Quit standing there and help me, you dumb bitch!" _

Jackie frowned and looked up at Aster. "You lead the way?"

Aster beamed and grabbed her wrist. Before leaving, Jackie grabbed her back pack and stick along with some canned food and snacks. She was leaving... She's actually LEAVING!

And plus...

As they ran through the streets, Jackie gazed at Aster's hand that was wrapped somewhat protectively around her wrists and brought her hand upper so that their hands locked together. Aster stopped a bit to look at the changed positions, then back up at Jackie, who was smiling gratefully at him. Her eyes were watering with unshed tears.

"Thank you... Thank you..." she whispered shakily. Aster smiled and brought her in a strong embrace that Jackie quickly leaned in to. She just wanted to hide in Aster's arms... And never had to worry about the world around her.

She wasn't so scared when she felt Aster kiss her head. If felt nice and loving... It felt like security...

"Neva again, Jackie... Neva again."

* * *

_**Awwww! Yay! She escaped! **_

**_If you guys have any comments (and please do so) just review and like forever! I will love you forever! If you review Aster might visit you tonight!... _**

**_O_O... Okay forget I said that... _**

**_Review~_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Free!... I think?_

**_And on we shall go! _**

**_Disclaimer~_**

* * *

_"Cuz the players gonna play, play, play! And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate! Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake! Shake it_ off!_ Shake it off!..." _

Aster made a frustrated groan by the ongoing sound of Jackie's singing raging against his ears and gripped onto them, tugging them against his head. For twenty minutes- ever since they passed a small radio shack and heard that God annoying song, all the girl could do was sing. They've been walking since morning and Aster wouldn't be lying if he said his feet weren't killing him.

_"My ex-man brought his new girlfriend, she's like 'Oh mah God', but I'm just gonna shake..."_

Aster felt a jacket covered arm thrown over his shoulder and felt himself being pulled down to Jackie's height, maybe a little lower, so she could run her soft cold hands through his hair.

_"And to the fella over there with the hella good hair..." _

Aster beamed red when he felt her cool lips brush against one of his rabbit ears, tickling them a bit that they flickered. And, with a low purr (Aster felt tingled by), Jackie said, "Won't you come on over baby, we can shake... Shake... _shake..." _

Aster quickly intervened. Yanking away, he tugged at his ears and screamed into the air, "_Stop! Cheesus, Shelia just sto-op! Yer killin' mah ears!" _Jackie bursted into a fit of laughter, pinching at the spirit's ears. "What? Do these things have ultra hearing too?" she chuckled. Aster slapped her hand away in an attempt to protect his ears. "No! It's jus' ah rather die at this moment than listen to another dreadful song by Tyler Swiss!" he groaned.

Jackie snorted. "It's _Taylor Swift, _Aster, and second of all- my voice can put anyone to sleep, so admit it."

Aster smirked. "You mean eternal sleep. In other words, yer voice kills, Shelia."

Aster would be kidding if he said he wasn't lying. Jackie probably did- if she tried- have a voice worth hearing. Just like she had the beauty worth seeing. But that damn bruise on her cheek. Every time Aster looked upon it, it made him want to go feral again and run back to that house and murder Jason. For she reason, he felt like what he gave Jason didn't seem like enough for all that man had probably done to Jackie.

But they have gotten so far and hey, there's always another day.

Aster noticed a hill ahead of their walk and groaned, stopping. _Great. _

"Well, isn't that nice, eh? That looks like a hell of a hill."

Jackie followed his gaze and immediately drowned in tired agony. "Aaaaw! More like a mountain- it'll take as forever to go over!" She pouted, "and my feet hurt!"

Aster gazed at the girl with sympathy and empathy. "We could take a wee break?" he offered. Jackie nodded and leaned against her staff. "Agreeing with you there, Cotton-Tail."

Aster sputtered. "Co- what did you just call me?!"

Jackie smirked and made an innocent twirl of her staff. "What? It's a cute name," she crooned. Aster frowned. " 'Cute' mah arse-"

"Exactly. Your _arse _is cute, thanks to your little fuzzy friend you got stuck there," Jackie exclaimed. Bunny fumed red and crossed his arms. "Listen, those little name yer comin' up with won't-"

Jackie leaned in with a challenging look in her eyes. With a grin, she squiggled them. "Won't whaaat?" she drawled in a low purr. Aster gulped, bearing a red tint on his face. _Damn those eyes, _he cursed to himself. The way she looked at him.

_If she keeps looking at me like that, I'll be wrapped around her little finger... _

Aster stammered over his words, only placing sugar to Jackie's amusement. He had to think ofsomething to say without offending her. For some reason, Aster could not find the heart to say 'no' or go against Jackie's favors... So how can he...

_Aha! _

Aster grinned with confidence and with a husk voice, he crooned, "Ah wouldn't dare do a thing to ya... _Frostbite." _

Jackie's grin dropped and by that moment, Aster knew he had at least one this battle... Well, he could hope he did. "What?" Jackie strained and leaned back, "Frostbite?!"

Aster chuckled. "Yes, Ahm talkin' to ya, _Frostbite_!"

Jackie placed her hands on her hips and bent her knee a little. "Oh, so just because I have white hair and pale skin, it gives you the idea to call me Frostbite?"

"Well, just because Ah have rabbit ears an' a rabbit tail, does it give ya the right to call me Bunny, Cotton- Tail, and Bun-Bun?"

Jackie opened her mouth to retort, but could not find a combat. He was right. She crossed her arms and stuck out her lip in defeat. "Well, when you put it that way..." she muttered. Aster smiled I'm triumph. "Ahm right! Haha!"

Jackie's pout became a smile and she stuck her tongue out at him. "That's only one for you, Bunny, and like- a million for me!" she giggled.

The two found a good resting ground under a large tree and Jackie took the liberty in pulling out two blankets from her bag; one to for her and Aster to lay on, and the other...

Slightly going red, Jackie held the one blanket out towards Aster. "Um... I suppose you want this to cover with?"

Aster snorted. "Who do ya think Ah am? Some kinda ratbag bloke or somethin'?"

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Okay, despite that I barely functioned anything that spurred out of your mouth, I'll take it as a...?"

Aster rolled his eyes and snatched blanket from the girl's hands. Jackie took this very harsh. _Rude bastard, _she thought to herself and sat down on the resting blanket with her knees drawn to her chest. Her mind quickly wandered to Jason. Was he still in that position of thorns?- not that she would cared, in fact, she hoped the asshole bled to death. For all that he placed her through... For all that he did to here.

Jackie shivered at the thought and hugged her knees tighter. What if Jason got out. He could be at the hospital, making a full recovery, then for all she knew it would hunting season for her. If Jason were to find her, God knows what he would do to her.

Suddenly, Jackie felt something warm drape over her shoulders and firm, gentle hands tuck parts of what seemed to be- the blanket?- around her body until she was enclosed in a warm enduring cacoon. Jackie looked at Aster. He seemed to be very focused on blocking away the winter crisp from the girl.

Butterflies fluttered in Jackie's stomach. She hadn't realised the sun was beginning to set. "Aster?" she murmured, confused for some reason. The young man did not say anything, but instead, gazed up at Jackie. His tender emeralds and cute (slightly tilted) rabbit ears made his soft gaze even more breath taking, that Jackie had to loom away as she felt her face heat up.

There was a snort, then a hearty chuckle. "What, you'd think Ah'll let ya freeze more than you already are, Frostbite?" Aster joked. Jackie smiled sheepishly (and shamefully by her misjudgement) and shrugged. "I'm not the one missing a shirt. Won't you get cold?," she asked. Aster looked down at himself and smirked, puffing his chest out and flexing his arms. "Me? Ger cold? An' what, hide these bad boys?" he purred.

Jackie laughed and playfully pushed the male. "Oh shut up, Hugh Jackman!"

Aster laughed with her and sat beside her. "Man, you know, Ah never seen anythin' like yer place. With all the moving thingys on wheels-"

"Cars you mean?"

"Yeah! A-and the small bright things people have in their hands-"

"Cell phones?"

Aster pursed his lips. "What's a cell phone do?" he asked. Jackie smiled amusingly and open her mouth to give him the answer... But instead...

"There's a person inside it you talk to. Helps you with anything you wish to know," she replied, trying not to ruin the (partial) lie by laughing. She nearly lost it when Aster's ears stuck all the way up and his face enlightened in amazement by her answer. It was so freggin cute! "Really?! Wow, Ah neva heard anythin' like it!" Aster gasped.

Jackie covered an escape laugh by coughing, and let a few out just to bare the over flooding and nodded. "Mhm! Yeah, welcome to life," she hoarsely said. Aster- smile big as ever- looked down at the patch of snow next to him. "That's... This place is amazing," he whispered to himself, looking up at the sky. Jackie followed his gaze to the sky until her eyes landed on the moon. Just a half quarter lit ball in the sky, giving them a little source of life. She looked at Aster's awe filled face.

His emeralds seem to glisten and the moons rays wrapped around his body. Jackie was caught by amazement. He's beautiful...

Her face flushed at the thought and she looked away. Aster noticed the girl's strange behavior and nudged her with his shoulder. "Jackie... Mind if Ah ask somethin', if you don't mind?"

Jackie shrugged. "Sure. Ask away."

"Why did you not run away long befo' you an' Ah met?" Aster immediately asked.

Jackie winced a bit by the question, looking down at her covered feet. She wiggled them nervously for a moment, repeating the question in her head. How could she answer? Jason had always told her some messed up things, which brought her back to the day before...

When Jason told her to repeat a damn lie of wanting go stay with him.

The thought made her sick.

Ever since Jason began his fury and abusing, he would always made her feel weak... Unimportant... Unwanted...

"Well. Aster... I... I don't know. I guess, Jason would always tell me stupid shit..." She gazed up at the misty skies of winter, "like... That I would never survive in a world that didn't want me walking. In a place that I wasn't strong enough to run about... He always told- every time- that one day if I ever did run, I would end up dead..." her voice cracked by the lump forming. Warm tears burned her eyes and her bottom lip trembled. "And... Nobody would care..." She was barely able to finish her sentence before she broke in a sob that was followed by more sobs.

She hid her face in the blanket and curled tighter into herself. Aster watched as the girl cried, and couldn't bare it for more than a second. Without hesitating, the spirit wrapped his arms around her frail broken body and pulled her close to his chest.

Jackie allowed herself to be embraced- yet again, a rare thing, and she cried onto Aster's naked shoulder. She felt a hand rub smooth circles on her back, and soft hums being purred.

To her shock, despite the blistering cold, Aster was practically warm; he was a sitting heater. This caused her to want more and she snuggled into the older boy as much as she could.

Aster held her in his arms, thinking about going back and ripping Jason into pieces, and felt something he was somewhat unfamiliar with. It caused him to hold onto Jackie tighter. That's when he felt something roll out his throat before he could stop it.

Jackie immediately caught the noise, that sounded like an animalistic growl.

Immediately, she tugged away, staring up at Aster in shock. "A-Aster? What was that?" She sniffled, wiping away her tears with the corner of the blanket. Aster silently pouted at the loss of the weight that was once in his arms and sighed. "Ah-Ah donno... Eva since that whole run off from that bloke, Ah've been feelin'... Off."

Jackie nodded. "Damn right. Hell, I still can't understand what happened back there with the whole vines and thorns voodoo."

Aster felt his body stiffen at the memory. He too, had no explanation for it... How he did that. It looked supernatural.

"Ah... Ah donno about that either, Shelia... All Ah can say is, when Ah jus' saw what that _bastard _was about ta do to ya..." He paused abruptly, feeling something hesitant clog his throat. He began to mindlessly stammer as he looked up at Jackie's confused face... His eyes enlightened as he felt warmth rise to his cheeks.

Her confused... _beautiful, soft... Majestic _face. The way the Moon's rays reflected off her milky white skin. The way they made her beautiful eyes sparkle.

Aster hadn't noticed he was slowly leaning his head lower to Jackie's face.

"Ah... Ah couldn't allow him ta hurt you anymore, mate... Not again..." Aster reeled sllwly back. No, he couldn't take advabtage of Jackie like this. Besides, she would never except someone like him... "Neva-"

Suddenly, Aster felt something soft collide with his lips. The young male eyes shot down in shock; his wide emerald eyes met closed milky white eyelids. They showed no strain or discomfort... Just calmness.

Jackie...

Holy shit...

Aster's heart pace quickened...

Jackie was kissing him...

* * *

_**Holy hell! Review!**_

_**Please read: hey, I have a DeviantArt account and I'm taking suggestions! (For those who like my 'Winter's Guardian' story, I have one drawing down. Please look me up under DiaryofJane36.**_

_**PLEASE SUPPORT ME!**_


End file.
